Mickey came up with a plan/Helping Iago and Genie free/A plan to defeat Jafar
Here is how Mickey Mouse came up with a plan in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. As Jafar retuned to his lab, the real Jasmine was locked and chained into the wall along with her father. Jafar: (laughing evilly) You should have seen the look on Aladdin's face when Princess Jasmine sentenced him to death. Jasmine: No! Abis Mal: Oh, yes! And then I get my wish. Jafar: Yes! Merlock will make his last wish, and then you get your wish. Abu: (screeching angrily) Big Time Beagle: Ah, shut up, Dumb monkey! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Hey! Leave him alone! Iago: (inside a cage) Gee, and I thought spinning through a whirlpool was that irritating. Jasmine: Jafar! I swear one day, you will pay for this! Jafar: Such spirit! (as Jasmine tried to bite Jafar's hand like a lion) Perhaps after a few days in chains, you'll be more kindly disposed toward me. (putting his snake staff closely to her) Especially if you want your father to remain healthy! (to Iago) As for you, Iago, you betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies along with Merlock and his company. This is your last chance if you want to be free as a bird, join us or be trapped forever! Iago: Uh, give me a sec so I can tell you what I have in mind. Jafar: Very well, but be warned, I won't be gone for long. So, Merlock took off through his portal as he and his lackeys left for Jafar to finish. At the crack of dawn in the dungeon, Razoul came and with his executioner's mask smelled and sighed. Razoul: Dawn! Back in the lab, Jafar was preparing his disguise as Jasmine once again. Jafar: (Jasmine) I'll tell your boyfriend goodbye for you, Princess. Sultan: When I get hold of you, Jafar...! Jafar: (Jasmine) I'm so worried. (as he exit the door) Ortensia: That Jafar! Sylvia Marpole: Mickey, we've got to do something, Aladdin's life depends on us! Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, Sylvia, I've got just the plan. (whistled) With that whistled, Crysta and Pips worked their magic to unshrink Mickey's sorcerer outfit and hat. Mickey Mouse: Thanks, Crysta, Pips. Pips: Gotcha covered, Mickey. Crysta: Now, we do our part. Iago: (as they freed him from his cage) Wait a minute, how come you can still work you magic anyway? And how good are your fairy pals working their magic. Mickey Mouse: Lucky for us, Iago, Merlock and Jafar didn't even know I can work my magic, especially with some friends form FernGully to help out. Sylvia Marpole: Iago, see if you can get Genie out of the orb, it's the only way to save Aladdin. Iago: I'll see what I can do. As he tried hitting the orb with a plank, it was no good. So, he threw it on the floor. Jasmine: You have to lift it higher! Iago: Sure. No problem. Max Goof: Hurry, Iago! Marge Simpson: Time's running out! So, Iago started lifting the orb as high as he could. Soon, the Executioner's Pavilion at Sunrise along with the guards pushing Aladdin into the bladeless guillotine and Razoul trying to behead him as Jafar (disguised as Jasmine) approaches. Jafar: (Jasmine) Wait! Aladdin: Jasmine! I knew you wouldn't go through with this. Jafar: (Jasmine) I just wanted to say goodbye, (showing his face) Street rat. Aladdin: Jafar! It's Jafar... (mumbled with the head mask) Just as Iago lifted Genie in his crystal ball higher and higher, he deliberately dropped into the ground breaking it as Genie saved Aladdin from Razoul cutting his head off with his sword during his execution and he takes off the head mask. Aladdin: Thanks for saving me! Genie: Oh, come on, Al. You know I had to. That no-head look is just not you. For my next trick, bibbidy bobbidy boo! (got everyone together safe and sound) Oh-ho, and everybody's safe and sound. Jasmine: Aladdin! Abu: Aladdin! Aladdin: Good to see you too, Abu! Mickey Mouse: And it's all thanks to Iago, he saved us from Jafar, Merlock, and his cretins! Iago: Hello. Aladdin: Thanks for the rescue, Iago, we really did owe you. Iago: Think nothing of it, Al. Now, we should be fleeing for our lives if you don't mind! Aladdin: No! We have to stop Jafar! Jasmine: But how? He's so powerful! Sylvia Marpole: But not all powerful, Jasmine, there's always a weakness in the balace of good and evil. Genie: His lamp. You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes, of course! The lamp made Jafar his own heart and soul as a genie. Mickey Mouse: So, we'll put an end to Jafar's evil by destroying his lamp. Aladdin: Then that's what we'll do! Iago: Reality check. Jafar is large and in charge. Sultan: Yes. There's no telling what Jafar will do to Agrabah. We have a responsibility! Iago: Maybe you do, but I don't! I'm only responsible for me, myself, and nobody! Aladdin: I understand, Iago. You've done enough. And thanks again! Max Goof: Yeah, Iago, we owe you big for this! Iago: Hey, I did my good deed! I don't owe you a thing! You hear me! Not a thing. So, Iago flew away in hopes to get away from Jafar as he can. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225